


my heart won't change

by wonuw



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Confessions, Fluff, M/M, jeonghan soonyoung and wonwoo are roommates in this, just two boys in love, lapslock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-11 14:49:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16477595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonuw/pseuds/wonuw
Summary: jeonghan: are you guys free on friday?jeonghan: like around 8pmsoonyoung: i am!jeonghan: wonwoo?wonwoo: i should be freejeonghan: ok great! because im notjeonghan: you two go on without mejeonghan: enjoy your date!





	my heart won't change

**Author's Note:**

> title is from Thanks (which i have been listening to for the whole time ive been writing this)  
> its like 4am now sorry if there are any mistakes!  
> prompt from [here](http://tsutomi-goshiki.tumblr.com/post/158883593017/person-c-hey-are-you-free-on-friday-like/)  
> dedicated to emma!

chat: team seven

jeonghan: are you guys free on friday?  
jeonghan: like around 8pm

soonyoung: i am!

jeonghan: wonwoo?

wonwoo: i should be free

jeonghan: ok great! because im not  
jeonghan: you two go on without me  
jeonghan: enjoy your date!

 _what_ , wonwoo thinks, processing what jeonghan just sent. _did he just_ —

 

his train of thought of is cut off when a startling yelp comes from one of the rooms down the hall. _soonyoung_ , wonwoo muses, getting up to his feet to find out what caused such a reaction. (although, if he were honest, he already has an inkling as to why soonyoung shouted.)

 

he knocks twice to signal that he’s going in. upon entering, wonwoo immediately spots the boy in question, sitting on his bed, gaze shooting from the phone in his hand to wonwoo. he looks like a deer caught in headlights; eyes wide and mouth slightly ajar.

 

“I came to check if you were okay…?” wonwoo explains, but it comes out sounding more like a question. either way, it’s ignored entirely by soonyoung.

 

“d-did you read jeonghan’s messages?” he asks frantically, leaning nearer to where wonwoo was. _wouldn’t he have seen my reply and known that i read it?_ wonwoo wonders. _or maybe there’s more messages._ he switches his phone on and sure enough, there’s notifications from the group chat.

 

soonyoung must’ve noticed that wonwoo still hadn’t read the messages from the "yeah, the thing on friday" that he mumbles before checking his phone, but it was too late, wonwoo had already clicked into the group chat.

 

“no wait—”

 

chat: team seven

soonyoung: JEONGHAN I TRUSTED YOU  
soonyoung: ASDFGHJKG

jeonghan: calm down  
jeonghan: i didnt even say anything yet

soonyoung: sO YOU WERE GOING TO

jeonghan: look im helping you  
jeonghan: at the rate youre doing things nothing is ever going to happen

 

wonwoo looks up, a little confused at what the two were talking about, but then it clicks with the little inkling he had before.

 

_ah._

 

“what’s that supposed to mean?” he asks anyway, just to see if soonyoung would give him an answer. but when soonyoung realised that he couldn’t stop wonwoo from reading the messages, his next best choice of action was, apparently, to hide himself under the blanket. the “if i can’t see him, he can’t see me” mentality. very soonyoung-like.

 

he’s not going to get an answer this way, and he’s most definitely not going to leave this as it is, so wonwoo just sighs exasperatedly (read: fondly) at the other boy’s childish antics, and sits himself on the edge of the bed, being careful not to sit on any of soonyoung’s limbs. he puts his hand on where he assumes is the back of the boy and murmurs, “what’s wrong?”

 

a muffled reply of “nothing” comes from the blanket. wonwoo sighs, again; did soonyoung really think he could fool him? then again, in this circumstance, no one would be fooled, so it seemed that soonyoung just wanted to play the long game.

 

“c’mon, soonyoung, there must be something bothering you. you normally wouldn’t act this… strongly to anything.” this was a lie and they both knew it; soonyoung was a very emotional person at all times. still wonwoo tries to get an answer out of him with gentle probing, but the only reply he gets is silence. he tries again, this time with a more light-hearted approach. “or is it that i’m not good enough to go on a date with you?”

 

now _this_ elicits a reaction.

 

at this, soonyoung bolts upright immediately, right out of his blanket shelter, brows furrowed and going, “no no no no, not that, you’re the perfect person to go on a date with— i mean, you’re the only one i’d go on a date with— i mean,” soonyoung cuts himself off before he can say anything more embarrassing, his ears turning red from his accidental confessions. (in his frenzy to avoid all eye contact possible, he misses the way wonwoo’s cheeks turn the tiniest shade redder) “i mean, nothing. bye.” he tries retreating into the blankets again, but this time, wonwoo doesn’t let him. the younger grabs his wrist, then loosens his grip and slides his hand down to entwine his fingers with soonyoung’s. this effectively gets him to stop moving.

 

(grabbing his wrist would have been enough to make him stop, but holding hands? wow, jeon wonwoo. you’ve really outdone yourself.)

 

soonyoung stops trying to get under the blankets, sure, but his gaze is fixed downwards on his lap, refusing to look at wonwoo. wonwoo looks at him, trying to get a response, and notices how the shells of his ears are tinted a pretty pink. _cute_ , wonwoo muses, a minute smile appearing on his face. which soonyoung fails to catch again, because he's still hell-bent on avoiding wonwoo’s gaze.

 

the two sit there in silence, their clasped hands between them on the bed. the uncomfortable silence thickens as seconds tick by, wonwoo giving soonyoung an expectant look in hopes that he’d finally break and tell wonwoo what it was that was bothering him.

 

after what seemed like ten years (it was only five minutes), soonyoung eventually takes in a breath and mumbles, “jeonghan said he was tired of seeing me do nothing, so he tried to help. but i wasn’t ready…” the rest of it trails off too softly for wonwoo to catch. soonyoung still refuses to look at him, though now his cheeks as well as his ears are pink.

 

“wasn’t ready for what?” wonwoo prompts gently, giving the other boy’s hand a little squeeze of assurance.

 

“i wasn’t ready to tell you. that. um.” he stops, swallows, then continues, softer this time, “i might like you. a little bit.”

 

of course, wonwoo has suspected this from the very beginning. all the texts leading up to now, coupled with the fact that soonyoung wasn’t very good at hiding his affection, which he showed more of to one person in particular. but it still stuns wonwoo to hear it from soonyoung, to have soonyoung confirm all his previous guesses. he feels his chest tighten with _something_ — affection? — and suddenly he can’t stop that the look he sends soonyoung is so very full of _love_.

 

but since soonyoung made it so hard to get this out of him... maybe it would be okay to tease him a little.

 

“only a little bit?” finally, soonyoung’s gaze breaks away from boring holes into the bedsheet and it shoots to wonwoo, his eyes wide with bewilderment. wonwoo _pouts_. “aw, but i like you a lot though…”

 

nothing.

 

and then,

 

soonyoung collapses into wonwoo, his arms winding around the younger’s waist, burying his face in his sweater and taking in a big breath of whatever wonwoo smelled like. he then exhales, relaxing himself against the boy, but not slackening his grip one bit. “i was so afraid you’d be creeped out,” he confesses into the sweater, wonwoo barely being able to make out his words. wonwoo just smiles endearingly and pats soonyoung’s hair, “never.”

 

it’s uncomfortable for them like this, wonwoo sitting up with soonyoung clinging to his waist, so the younger carefully maneuvers them both so that he’s lying down with soonyoung resting against his chest. their breathing is synchronised, and although the weight is a little bit suffocating for him, wonwoo feels that he doesn’t mind this one bit.

 

he rests his arm on soonyoung’s back, his other hand moving on its own to find soonyoung’s own to intertwine their fingers together. they lie there, and this time the silence is comfortable. wonwoo smiles (he’s been smiling a lot since his guesses on how soonyoung felt about him were confirmed) and looks down at soonyoung.

 

“i like you a lot, soonyoungie. i was wondering when you’d finally break and tell me.”

 

he can’t see it, but wonwoo feels soonyoung’s lips curl into a smile against his chest. he turns his head and breathes, “i like you a lot, too, wonwoo-yah.” there’s something about that that makes wonwoo’s heart flutter and heat rise to his cheeks, bringing on yet another upward curl of his lips. maybe it’s the way that soonyoung says his name, or that soonyoung used “i like you” and “wonwoo-yah” in the same sentence, in that order. he’s glad that this isn’t the last time that he’ll be hearing that.

 

 

 

 

“we still on for friday?”

“of course. let’s make jeonghan-hyung pay since he suggested it."

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed!
> 
> edit: over 270 hits! thank you so much everyone who's read and left a kudos <3


End file.
